<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Give a Max a Muffin (Podfic Version) by SkyPiglet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886225">If You Give a Max a Muffin (Podfic Version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet'>SkyPiglet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100% AmberField Fluff (PodFic Version) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, amberfield, pure Amberfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has an extra muffin she doesn't want, and the new girl just walked into class...</p><p>A sugary sweet, extra fluffy oneshot with my favorite rarepair.</p><p>(Podfic version! Read by myself. It's my first time doing this so I hope it sounds okay. Link to text below.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100% AmberField Fluff (PodFic Version) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Give a Max a Muffin (Podfic Version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMMeeble/gifts">DMMeeble</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321034">If You Give a Max a Muffin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet">SkyPiglet</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <audio></audio>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>